The dog and the nobody Lucky x Ralph
by Larrydog
Summary: Lucky lives in traverse town and sees a dog in the secret waterway what will happen Lucky x Ralph there no kingdom hearts characters in this story there just referenced this is a twoshot


Note:before you read this I just wanna say I have no idea where this idea came from I was just thinking about kingdom hearts and my OTP and this was born so I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment it helps greatly

It was a quiet day in traverse town with the place where a few people lived a peaceful most people didn't know was that this place wasn't just where people who lose their worlds end up a few people lived and grew up in this place of simple the time there was heartless running around but was sooner or later driven away by a boy with a keyblade. Of course after the worlds were restored by that same boy the people who lost their worlds were sent back there and since there were people born in traverse town most people stayed happy with the peace that came over the town after everything was or later bad things started happening but not in traverse town but in worlds close to theirs to which they only heard the bad things going town people heard of something called nobodies empty husk with no emotions or feelings but are very dangerous and only wants a heart by any means necessary to which the town was on high alert just in case any showed sigil to show if anyone was a nobody was a white colored symbol on their forehead just like for a heartless their symbol was a red and black broken heart on their chest.

Even though the town was safe for a long time most families were forced to stay inside most to the disdain of one family and their daughter and child's name was dot she was about 6 years old but was very smart and had a dog named Lucky smarts which was dot's idea for a last 's parents was the many people who grew up and raised a child in traverse town dot was a normally happy child with many friends and loved her dog too which he had to wear a sweater for...personal what is special about Lucky and Dots' relationship is that Dot knows the secret of dogs to which they can all talk to which Lucky told her after an accident happen when Dot caught him she keep his secret and things were fine until the town went on high alert for was an active kind of dog always liking to walk around town to see the sights so staying in the house all day was driving him crazy so he decided to sneak out but his plan failed when Dot was behind him and stopped him in his tracks

"Lucky where are you going you know were not supposed to be out during these high alerts"she said worried.

"I know dot but staying in all these day has been driving me crazy I need to go out and do something….anything"Lucky said kinda pleading to leave

"I know Lucky we all are but what if their really nobodies out there I don't want anything to happen to you and If you are caught by anyone there just bring you back"Dot said not hiding the worried tone in her voice

"Dot….you know what I am I don't think even if I see one nothing is gonna happening to me so please I'll be quick"Lucky said back to her and Dot couldn't find a way to argue because she knew he was right.

"well….okay Lucky but please be careful and please do be out long promise"Dot asked and Lucky looked at her and smiled "I promise I won't out long"and with that the two exchanged a hug as Lucky made his way outside seeing no one in sight they were most likely at the third district which is where he wasn't going he walked feeling the cold ground under his paws up the stairs and looked through the item workshop to see the moogles trying there hardest to create something only to have it explode and leave black dust on there laughed at them silently because ever since the ultima weapon was created the moogles have been non stop on making something just as powerful for about a month but it hasn't been going very well for with a shrug and another Laugh Lucky made his way to the second district to his luck there was nobody there either so he decided to take in the sites and saw the clock tower bell and smiled he always liked to look at it it made him feel happy but for some reason didn't like to hear it ring 3 times.

So after a few more minutes Lucky made his way down to the alleyway to which he saw no one not a single heartless or nobody he wondered why the town always had to go on high alert all the time but hey he really shouldn't be shaking that thought out of his head Lucky went to the place he really wanted to go the blocked off place called the secret waterway...which he also wondered how it was a secret since it was in plain sight but I don't think it for the longest time wondered what was inside and his friend squirt told him that the kid with the keyblade opened it awhile ago and Lucky was itching to go he jumped in the puddle of water feeling the cool water around his paws and just started walking inside cool water didn't seem to affect him at all it was like nothing to he kept going into the cave he noticed how the water was getting deeper and colder but it didn't matter since he knew how to swim and didn't care that his sweater was getting wet because again it just didn't effect him but as he did he noticed a figure in the distense.

Now any other person/dog would've thought it was a nobody and left as fast as they could but not Lucky even if it was a nobody or heartless he still wouldn't leave he just….wasn't as he got closer the figure became clearer and it seem to be another dog but his body was hidden under a black coat and only his paws and snout could be dog seemed to be laying down looking at something in the path in front of him but from where Lucky was he wasn't sure Lucky got out the water and shook himself dry he walked to the other dog he seem to not notice his presence and Lucky wasn't sure what he should he shake him to get his attention or should he just leave him alone he wasn't before he could decide the dog lifted his head and Looked at him but only his snout could still be seen and the shadows of his felt a twinge of fear rise up inside of him but didn't know why but just decided to be friendly like only he can "Hi my name is Lucky what's yours"He asked politely and the dog just put his head back down.

Things went quiet for awhile until the dog finally said something "Ralph….my name is Ralph"he said kinda broken like and Lucky for some reason decided to lay next to the brown colored dog.

"well Ralph why are in down here you seem lonely"

"I dunno its relaxing here and besides its not like I have anywhere to be"

"why,don't you have a family"

"maybe do I...I'm not sure"to this Lucky chuckled

"how could you not know silly"

"I just don't"and after hearing that Lucky started to feel bad for the poor was wrong how could he not know if he had a family or not it seems like he can't remember anything about his life seem like remembering his name was a what to say Lucky decided to look at what Ralph was looking at in the distance and what he did amazed was a weird light that was in the shape of the moon giving a nice aura that made Lucky feel happy.

"hey Ralph do you know what that is"he asked him and the hooded dog shrugged

"I don't know I just like to look at it it gives me peace"

"well how long have you been down here"he asked him turning to him

"I don't since it opened...I think"to this Lucky couldn't help but be means Ralph has been down here for about a month and Lucky was then swarmed by what has he been eating if anything and why was he down here anyway and the most obvious question how and why is he wearing a black felt an odd feeling of pity and something stronger which he couldn't believe he had such a feeling because ever since his accident when he was young he hasn't felt the same way and couldn't tap into some of his emotions and this one was one of out of instinct of this reappearing feeling Lucky ashed him a question

"Ralph would you like to stay with me and my owners"

"you wouldn't want me too"Ralph responded

"why not you seem like a very nice and cute dog"and then wondered what he just said,cute? why would he say that?

"well its simple I'm nobody"he said blankly

"don't say that everyone is somebody"Lucky said sitting up

"well not me I shouldn't even exist"and this hit Lucky hard with sadness and pity

"Ralph I don't know your past but everyone deserve to exist what happened to you that would make you think that"Lucky almost shouted to him but Ralph didn't even flinch and just decided to sit up and look at him

"Lucky….." Ralph started and then lifted his paw to move the hood off of him to reveal his face and turned around to look at Lucky to which Lucky's face turn to shock with what he saw...a nobody sigil right on his forehead "I'm a nobody"Ralph finished putting the hood back over his head and laid back wasn't sure what to say about this I mean according to what he heard nobodies are emotionless empty shells who cannot be trusted and only cares about stealing hearts but Ralph didn't seem to be anything like that if anything he just seemed sad and he looked emotionless but Lucky saw something else in him something he wished Ralph saw in himself and wanted Ralph to on a sudden impulse Lucky was able to put Ralph on his back and started to carry him out "Lucky what are you doing"Ralph asked kinda surprised but not enough surprise to be heard in his voice

"I'm taking you back with me nobody or not I think you need a family"

Ralph sighed "you're gonna regret this"

"well lets just figure that out later"Lucky said smiling and with that headed out to the waterway to which Lucky wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt right to do which was funny because he had nothing inside of him to tell him that.


End file.
